


Night of Terrors

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Pack Dynamics [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Female Relationships, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always worse during Wolf's Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbird/gifts).



It's always worse during Wolf's Time. It comes at other times, of course, like all nightmares do. But it's always worse during Wolf's Time.

She used to think it was because of Granny's stories of what the wolves can do to people. She knows that one attacked her when she was young, not long before Granny married her grandfather. She has always said that she was lucky she wasn't killed by that wolf. Just the thought of being attacked during Wolf's Time is enough to keep her from sleeping for days.

But this is different. Sort of.

She never knew her parents. Granny took her in when she was just a baby, after her parents were killed. Granny always said it was the wolves that separated her from her family. She has blamed, and feared, the wolves for that ever since.

The dream is always the same. She's running through the woods during Wolf's Time, her cloak lost or forgotten, she's never quite sure, but she knows it's gone all the same. She can hear the wolves behind her. Not close enough to be of immediate danger, but she knows she can only keep up this pace for so long before--

And then _She_ appears. Vision, saint, and savior all rolled up in one, but _Her_ face is never seen, _Her_ voice never heard. _She_ pulls her away from harm, hiding her in a little grotto that the wolves can't find. _She_ gently cleans and treats each of her scrapes and cuts, gives her water to soothe her parched throat, wipes away her tears with soft fingertips. No words are said, but she just _knows_ who this woman is. When _She_ embraces her, the desire to never let go, never wake up again, is achingly strong.

After an unknown amount of time of just being held and kept safe by this woman she's always wondered about, _She_ stands and guides her out of the grotto. She can just see the sky lightening in the east, knows that dawn is coming. She turns to thank _Her_ when it happens.

The wolves descend on them from all directions. They all pile on _Her_ , a writhing mass of fur and fangs that churn up the snow on the ground until it becomes a sea of red froth. She's riveted to the spot, unable to look away or escape the horror of what's happening.

And then she wakes up, an hysterical scream clawing its way up from the depths of her soul. Granny is always there, offering any comfort she can. She loves Granny, but it's not quite the same. She knows the woman in the dream is her mother, that this woman dies to save her. Just once, she'd like to see the woman's face, hear that voice comforting her.

But it's not meant to be, not in dreams and certainly not in reality.

She's not that lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/nu9gl6H)  
> [Source](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/once-upon-a-time/picks/results/1257369/which-mother-daughter-look-most-alike)


End file.
